Coup de foudre en plein désert
by Iroko
Summary: Maul arrive le premier au vaisseau alors qu'Obi-Wan guette le retour de son Maître. Tout change pour le Sith quand il croise le regard du Padawan.


Blabla : un nouveau Obi x Maul de fini ! Plus que 10 en chantier - j'ai eu 2 nouvelles idées hier - sans compter tous les autres couples ou parodies, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'en sortir.

 **Coup de foudre en plein désert**

Qui-Gon était connu pour son côté rebelle et ses nombreux désaccords avec le conseil. Il était du genre à porter haut ses opinions, au grand damne de son Padawan qui essayait de le raisonner. Son Padawan qui faisait sa fierté bien qu'il le trouve un peu trop coincé sur les règles du Code. Il était plutôt sage pour son âge, mais un peu plus de souplesse ne lui aurait pas fait de mal pour être à l'écoute de la volonté de la Force. Non vraiment, Qui-Gon n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Padawan modèle prendrait un virage à 180 degrés. Obi-Wan avait bien dit qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette mission.

La simple mission de négociations avait en effet bien dérapé, en commençant par une tentative d'assassinat à leur égard. Après ils avaient plus ou moins bien réussi à s'en sortir, sauvant la reine de Naboo et réussissant à obtenir de quoi réparer leur vaisseau par un moyen peu orthodoxe. Tout dérapa alors qu'Obi-Wan attendait que Qui-Gon et compagnie reviennent de Mos Eisley avec les pièces. Une moto-jet arriva à vive allure alors qu'il scrutait le désert. Sortant son sabre laser, il se prépara à affronter un potentiel ennemi. Surtout que l'aura noire qui entourait le conducteur dissimulé sous une cape était assez inquiétante.

Arrivé à proximité, la silhouette sauta de son véhicule en marche pour l'attaquer. Obi-Wan para le coup violent de la lame rouge avec sa lame bleue... et se trouva confronté à un visage tatoué rouge et noir où brillaient deux yeux jaunes. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors qu'un étrange sentiment s'emparait de lui et que son vis-à-vis se figeait également. Une rafale de vent rabattit une portion de sa cape devant le visage de l'attaquant, interrompant l'échange de regards. Les deux combattants sautèrent en arrière et se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Les mains se resserrèrent sur leurs armes mais aucun d'eux ne put prendre sur lui pour attaquer à nouveau. Ils se dévoraient du regard, perturbés par le désir incongru qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas **CENSÉ** arriver. Mais c'était là et ils n'arrivaient pas à le mettre de côté pour se concentrer sur leurs missions.

L'arrivée du capitaine Panaka sembla rappeler au Sith la sienne mais Obi-Wan se mit en travers de la passerelle pour lui barrer le passage. Maul grogna. Si seulement il pouvait massacrer la reine et l'équipage et partir avec le Padawan - en faisant exploser le vaisseau. Sauf que son Maître ne voudrait pas qu'il le garde, son apprenti ne devait être attaché qu'à lui. Dans ce cas, remplir sa mission ne lui rapporterait rien à part l'horreur du jeune Jedi qu'il voulait... séduire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment abandonner tout ce pour quoi on l'avait formé et risquer la colère de son Maître, juste pour les beaux yeux d'une Padawan naïf ? Mais Maul ne **pouvait pas** lui faire de mal.

\- Si je laisse tomber ma mission d'assassiner la reine, est-ce que tu acceptes de venir avec moi ?

Le Padawan sembla réfléchir à son offre alors que le garde derrière lui s'était encore plus tendu, gardant la menace en joue. Comme si Maul ne pourrait pas bloquer aisément son tir.

\- Est-ce que ton commanditaire ne va pas t'en vouloir d'abandonner ta mission ?

\- Mon Maître cherchera certainement à me tuer pour ma trahison. Je suis censé lui obéir en tout, pas m'accoquiner avec un Jedi.

\- En ce cas, pourquoi ne pas plutôt venir avec nous ? Tu seras plus en sécurité au Temple Jedi et le conseil pourra aider à arrêter ton Maître.

Le Sith réfléchit à son tour. Il ne le sentait pas trop de se livrer ainsi à ses ennemis, mais il n'était pas encore de taille à affronter Sidious. Il n'était pas sûr que les Jedis le soient mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Et il devait bien y avoir quelques guerriers potables au milieu des vieux séniles de leur conseil. S'il manœuvrait bien, il devrait s'en sortir pas trop mal. Après tout, Sidious lui avait martelé que les Jedis étaient faibles, compatissants et obsédés par l'idée de respecter la vie, même celle de leur pire ennemi.

\- Je pourrais échanger l'identité de mon Maître et les secrets des Siths contre la protection de ton ordre et le fait de garder ma liberté.

Obi-Wan frissonna en entendant la confirmation qu'un Sith lui faisait face mais acquiesça.

\- Ça me semble un marché équitable.

Et qui profitera à tout le monde. Obi-Wan essaya de ne pas penser à ce dont **lui** pourrait profiter. L'apprenti Sith ne tenterait plus de les assassiner, son Maître serait arrêté et ne pourrait plus comploter dans l'ombre pour faire chuter l'ordre Jedi. Tout ça contre laisser en liberté - probablement surveillée tout de même - un apprenti qui ne semblait plus vouloir suivre la voie des Siths. Toutefois, il préféra ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Il demanda au capitaine Panaka de lui rapporter sa cape et de refermer la passerelle. Il attendrait dehors avec le Sith que Qui-Gon revienne. Le capitaine ne semblait pas réjoui mais il obtempéra.

Les deux élus de la Force s'assirent dans le sable pour guetter l'horizon tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre. Mais il finirent vite par ne regarder que l'autre, leurs regards s'attirant inexorablement. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire mais ils étendirent leurs sens dans la Force, touchant timidement les bords de leurs consciences respectives. Le temps que Qui-Gon et compagnie soient en vue, leurs esprits se caressaient presque mentalement. Obi-Wan tressaillit en sentant l'approche de son Maître, et essaya de reprendre contenance. Il fallait avant tout gérer la menace Sith. Obi-Wan pourrait ensuite se préoccuper de cette étrange attirance.

Qui-Gon se félicita d'avoir attendu de finir les formalités avec Anakin pour rentrer au vaisseau avec tout le monde. Il n'aurait pas pu repartir le chercher avec un Sith à surveiller. Même un apprenti Sith soit disant repentant. Il maintint sa façade imperturbable habituelle, mais Obi-Wan pouvait sentir que son Maître était troublé. Qui-Gon resta sur ses gardes mais accepta la proposition avantageuse de l'apprenti Sith. Il déchanta un peu en observant que le dénommé Maul semblait un peu trop intéressé par son Padawan. Visiblement, échapper aux mauvais traitements de son Maître n'était pas sa seule motivation. Une confidence du capitaine Panaka lui confirma que tout semblait tourner autour de l'obsession du Sith pour Obi-Wan. Le Maître Jedi se demanda pourquoi son Padawan n'avait pas abordé le point. Difficile de le prendre à part cependant, Qui-Gon refusait de quitter le Sith des yeux, même si celui-ci avait accepté à contre-cœur de remettre son sabre-laser sous sa garde le temps du voyage.

Enfin, il aviserait en temps et en heure. Là, la priorité était de planifier comment arrêter Palpatine - comment avait-il réussi à se dissimuler ainsi sous leur nez ? - sans qu'il s'échappe et sans qu'il y ait de victime si possible.

\- Le problème c'est que Sidious sera certainement à nous attendre à l'arrivée vu qu'il est le sénateur de Naboo. Et c'est trop risqué de contacter votre ordre avant, il pourrait intercepter la communication et disparaître.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir les avertir de la menace en amont. Mais ça sera suspect si on s'arrête au Temple avant d'amener la reine aux quartiers du sénat.

\- On pourrait peut-être prétendre qu'on a fait un prisonnier dangereux qui doit être pris en charge par les Jedis au plus vite ?

\- Ça serait me dénoncer. Même si mon Maître est persuadé de ma loyauté, il ne prendra sûrement pas le risque que je sois interrogé par le conseil des Jedis. Ce qui veut dire une tentative de me libérer ou de m'assassiner dès notre arrivée à Corruscant.

\- Je pensais plutôt à Anakin.

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui, on peut envoyer un message comme quoi on a trouvé un enfant auto-formé dans la Force et plutôt agressif. Ça intéressera sûrement Palpatine sans l'inquiéter. On demandera au conseil de monter dans le vaisseau pour le récupérer avant que la reine ne descende, et là on pourra leur révéler le véritable danger.

\- Bonne idée. C'est sûr qu'avec le potentiel du garçon, Sidious sera très intéressé. Ça pourrait même le distraire assez pour que vos Maîtres l'attaquent par surprise.

\- Ouah, c'est trop cool comme plan ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour paraître agressif.

\- Euh, merci Anakin. Mais ça reste dangereux, alors il faudra que tu te mettes à l'abri dès que la tentative d'arrestation du Sith aura commencée.

\- Promis.

On discuta encore un moment de qui ferait quoi et comment présenter les choses avant que chacun vague à ses occupations. Il y avait encore quelques heures avant de sortir de l'hyperespace près de Coruscant. Obi-Wan resta à discuter avec Maul sous l'œil inquiet de Qui-Gon qui aurait préféré garder l'apprenti Sith en confinement sous sa garde. Il trouvait Obi-Wan beaucoup trop confiant et ouvert. Surtout sachant que d'habitude c'est lui qui regardait d'un œil méfiant les créatures que Qui-Gon prenait sous sa protection. Hier encore il avait pu entendre ses doutes alors qu'ils discutaient d'Anakin par comlick. Qu'est-ce que le Sith avait fait pour passer ses défenses ? Il allait devoir veiller au grain et interroger son Padawan plus tard. En espérant qu'il ne se laisserait pas charmer par l'obsession du Sith pour sa personne.

Les choses se déroulèrent comme prévu - pour une fois - et Palpatine fut arrêté - avec deux bras en moins, il avait fortement résisté et il s'en ait fallu de peu qu'il réussisse à s'échapper. La reine Amidala put aller défendre le cas de sa planète avec un témoignage de Maul sur les véritables raisons du blocus des Neimoidiens, et les Jedis retournèrent au Temple soigner leurs blessés et statuer sur les deux cas spéciaux qui venaient trouver refuge chez eux. Anakin était trop vieux à leur goût mais Qui-Gon insistait qu'il devait être formé et qu'il s'en chargerait. Quant au jeune Sith, le fait qu'il ait trahi son Maître et se livre volontairement à leurs soins était encourageant. Mais tout dépendait de ses motivations exactes, et certains regards observateurs avaient noté à quel point il couvait le Padawan Kenobi du regard. Il serait regrettable qu'il ruine un Jedi aussi prometteur.

Alors que le conseil réfléchissait aux cas de l'apprenti Sith et d'Anakin, une autre réunion avait lieu dans les quartiers d'un Qui-Gon irrité. Le Maître Jedi fusillait Maul du regard, n'appréciant guère qu'il détourne ainsi son Padawan de la voie du Jedi. Car Obi-Wan avait avoué partager son intérêt et semblait enclin à donner une chance à une relation entre eux, et donc renoncer à sa vie de Jedi. Malgré ses hésitations, le fait que Maul ait pu lui sacrifier tout ce pour quoi il avait été élevé le poussait à ne pas faire moins, au grand damne de Qui-Gon. Et de quoi avait-il l'air à avoir défendu la nécessité de former Anakin, quand celui-ci semblait prêt à renoncer à ses chances de devenir un Jedi pour pouvoir retrouver sa mère et avoir une chance de séduire la reine Amidala ? C'était bien d'un gosse de sacrifier son avenir pour rester dans les jupes de sa mère et de rêver d'épouser une princesse !

\- Maître, vu comme vous vous chamaillez avec le conseil, vous pourriez tout autant faire sécession et nous accompagner. Vous pourriez enseigner à Anakin comme ça. Et on travaillera pour libérer sa mère.

Comment ?! Ils ne pensaient quand même pas qu'il allait se laisser contaminer par leur folie pseudo-amoureuse ? Qui-Gon voulut rétorquer, mais une voix grave les interrompit.

\- Ton Padawan n'a pas tort Qui-Gon.

\- Maître Dooku ?

L'ancien Maître de Qui-Gon s'était glissé dans l'appartement sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il était plutôt intimidant et Anakin se tortilla sur son siège alors que Maul se raidissait imperceptiblement.

\- L'ordre Jedi se laisse trop empêtré dans cette République corrompue. Cela fait un moment que je songe à renoncer à son service pour ne suivre que la voie de la Force. Et comme j'ai la chance d'avoir un héritage assez important de gelé suite à mes vœux Jedi, je pourrais amplement assurer nos besoins vitaux et notre indépendance. Ainsi que racheter la mère de notre jeune apprenti.

\- Maître !

\- Après tout, tu t'es engagé à le former Qui-Gon. Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta parole ? Et puis Obi-Wan a beau être plus sage que toi, je pense qu'il a encore des choses à apprendre avant de voler de ses propres ailes. Sans compter que notre jeune Sith aura sûrement besoin d'être guidé pour adapter son éducation à des buts plus nobles.

Voilà un Maître qu'il pourrait respecter se dit Maul. Puissant et autoritaire, conscient de la corruption de la République, prêt à lui laisser sa chance et à leur laisser à tous le droit de faire leurs propres choix.

\- Ce sera un honneur de suivre vos enseignements.

\- Nous nous en remettons à votre sagesse, Maître Dooku.

\- Pareil !

L'enthousiasme d'Anakin fit sourire tout le monde... à part Qui-Gon qui se retrouvait complètement dépassé par les événements. Ses protestations furent complètement ignorées alors que Dooku leur ordonnait de faire leurs bagages pendant qu'il leur réservait un transport pour Serenno. Étrangement, à chaque fois que Qui-Gon tenta de joindre en douce un membre du conseil pour les informer de ses inquiétudes - et puis personne ne lui avait demandé son avis ! - le matériel s'avéra défaillant. Il se retrouva bientôt à ruminer dans un coin d'un transport interplanétaire publique, alors qu'Anakin noyait un Dooku indulgent sous les questions à propos de son monde natal et qu'Obi-Wan et Maul discutaient tranquillement pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Une anecdote sur une mission qui n'avait pas été à l'avantage de la dignité de Qui-Gon le convainquit de s'enterrer davantage dans ses récriminations intérieures. Si même son Padawan ne l'épargnait pas...

Les gérants de l'héritage de Dooku semblèrent soulagés d'apprendre qu'il revendiquait finalement son titre et ses possessions, et qu'en plus il avait des héritiers à nommer sur son testament. Plusieurs factions locales semblaient prêtes à se déchirer pour son patrimoine s'il était décédé sans héritier. L'avenir de ses protégés étant maintenant assuré, le Comte Dooku entreprit de prendre en main sa fortune et l'organisation de leur quotidien. Il fut ravi de découvrir que la mère d'Anakin était très douée pour s'occuper de l'intendance. Et qu'elle avait un faible pour Qui-Gon. Peut-être arriverait-elle à aider son pauvre apprenti à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Pour un rebelle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête face au conseil, Qui-Gon ressemblait en ce moment plus à un chiot perdu.

Même l'ex-apprenti Sith s'adaptait mieux malgré qu'il ait perdu son Maître et doive intégrer des idéaux complètement différents de ce pour quoi il avait été éduqué. Le soutien du jeune Kenobi y était pour beaucoup. Et Maul semblait décidé à être digne de son petit-ami. En attendant Dooku était ravi d'avoir deux élèves aussi sérieux et doués dans les arts du combat au sabre laser. Et leurs premières missions humanitaires se déroulèrent de manière très satisfaisante, même si Maul devait parfois être tempéré et qu'il était un peu trop concentré sur la sécurité de son partenaire. Mais Dooku pensait qu'Obi-Wan serait bientôt prêt pour des missions solo et qu'alors il pourrait plus facilement concentrer Maul sur les valeurs et la dédication des Jedis à la protection des autres. À condition que son Padawan accepte de rester à suivre ses leçons au lieu de garder les arrières de son amoureux. La frustration et l'inquiétude n'était pas de bonnes choses pour un Jedi, encore moins chez un ex-Sith. Mais Dooku restait serein.

Et avec un peu de chance, Qui-Gon se reprendrait bientôt au lieu de ruminer entre deux leçons avec Anakin. Dooku pourrait alors les envoyer en missions de négociations. Qui-Gon était doué pour ça et un peu de pourparlers ennuyeux aiderait peut-être Anakin à maîtriser son impatience et son hyper-activité.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
